


Borders

by LevisTears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Youtuber AU, Youtuber Erwin, Youtuber Hanji, Youtuber Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Youtuber Nanaba, Youtuber mike, crazy fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Two separate people in two different countries; this is what they were. But on this platform they both shared soon enough the borders both real and digital didn't seem to exist.





	1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for watching and I'll see you all in the next video" Levi finished as he gave the camera in front of him a small wave smiling. He turned off the camera to stop the video he was recording. The video he had been recording was one he'd done with his cat Lucy. It was somewhat of an random video for him to make compared to what he normally releases now and again but there again he didn't really know what he wants to do. He had just sat down and done a video where he talked about when he first got her and how hard it was. He sort of felt like it was boring in a way as he already knew his fans would of wanted something different instead but he didn't know what. He was going to work on what that thing was. As he said just before he finished the video he explained he was going abroad to Italy to film something new since his mother suprised him for his 22nd birthday. He hoped it would work and he was still confused how he manged to have over 1.5k people take an interest in him.

Levi sighed turning to the cat beside him. He smiled down at the big ball of fluff now curling up on the bed. "Lulu I'm going to have to drop you off at Hanji's house soon" he added "daddy needs to go." She didn't look amused and closed her eyes at him "ughh fine whatever let's just go."

Levi got him into his basket and off they went to Hanji's home.

Meanwhile in a home many many miles away in California Erwin sat finishing his own video where he was with friend and fellow Youtuber Mike Zacharias doing a video where they sat down and played Mario cart for 30 minutes. Mike had won by a landslide.

"OK that's the video, thanks for watching and I'll be back next time" he smiled to the camera and Mike followed. He turned if off and flopped back on the sofa sighing. "Man that wasn't fair!" He whined "you kept in blue shelling me... they're going to think I'm terrible at this."

"Well that's what you get when you collab Erwin" Mike chuckled looking back at him "besides as your friend I'm not afraid to kick your ass in any way I please."

"Oohhhh mean" he teased and then looked at the dog in the corner, a golden retriever called Rufus. "When are you wanting me to take the dog home with me for the week?"

"In around 20 minutes Mike" he added "I've got packing to do"

"Ughh but isn't your cab to the airport coming in 30 minutes?" He questioned

"It'll be fiinnneee trust me" he smiled

"OK dude but don't mope around me when you miss your flight to Italy" he explained picking up his phone and raising a brow at the screen. "Levi has uploaded"

The phone was snatched within a moment and Erwin looked at the scene intently with a smile whilst Mike just snorted at him. "Ahh a video  with his cat" he added "......damn he looks cute in the thumbnail. Let's watch it"

"He's just uploaded though Erwin, Can't it wait? my video has been up for almost 3 days and you still haven't watched it." He added "do you even know what it's called?"

"Walking my duck and feeding my girlfriend?" He added and Mike practically face palmed at him sighing heavily. "Walking with my girlfriend and feeding the ducks?"

"It was called 'We're killing ducks by accident'" he explained "you know? The one that talks about bread and ducks."

"Oohhhhh OK" he dragged and pulled an over dramatic thinking face "let me think Mike; should I watch you try to save ducks for 20 minutes with Nanaba or should I watch a 15 minute video featuring the love of my life? Hmm I don't know....."

"OK OK I get it!" He groaned leaning back into Erwin's couch "and don't call him that Erwin, you two aren't dating and you've never seen in real life before, it's weird man, next thing you'll be telling me you have been reading Levi x reader fanfictions on your phone." Erwin didn't say anything in response and Mike grabbed his phone back off him "yeah I'm taking this back before you ruin my search history"

"Very funny" he added and then went silent "plus there isn't any out there Mike, he has 1.5k subs, that's not happening"

"Fuck I forgot what it felt like not to have fanfictions about you" he added "though some are good, on top of that the so called 'evidence' videos, damn someone is going to take the video we just make and add certain moments of it to the 'Erumike is cannon and Mike is cheating on Nanaba' compilations"

"Haha totally true" Erwin laughed reaching for the phone sneakily and taking it for himself. When Mike realised he just sighed at his friend. "Can we just watch it? Please"

"Fine" Mike added in defeat and the man beside him smiled with everlasting glee.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the video finished Erwin sat there smiling "he's so cute" he smiled at Mike who just pulled a disgusted face at him as he shook his head.

"And you're so creepy Erwin I'm afraid" he added watching as Erwin signed out of his account and signed into another one, the fan account called "SpitOnMyFaceLevi" that no one knew about except the two of them. "Really Erwin? Oh jesus I don't want to see what you're going to do now" Erwin reclicked on the video using the other account and left a like. Mike was going to say that leaving a like was the last thing he though he was going to do. He imagined Erwin leaving some disgusting comment but he judged the situation too soon and Erwin started leaving a comment. Mike sighed looking at it when he finished and read it out loud. "I'll look after your cat any day ;) ;) ;)" he explained ".......Erwin what are you doing with your life? That doesn't even work properly since he's a man" Mike glanced at the clock on his phone. "Isn't your cab coming soon?"

Erwin looked at the time and widened his eyes shooting up nearly knocking the tripod over. "Crap!" He explained running around the living room and into his own room grabbing handfuls of cloths and shoving them in the suitcase alongside a small vlogging camera. A minute later he came running out and grabbed the large dog handing him to Mike. "Take him. Clean this up, edit my video and I'll see you later Mike" he said running towards the door and into the cab that had been waiting for him. Mike just stood there in the front doorway not processing how fast that had just happened as he drove off.

"Well thanks" he sighed and smiled when Rufus licked his face. "How do you deal with him?"

Many hours later Levi arrived at his destination and made his way to the hotel he was staying at. It had just fallen night time and Levi decided he would go online for a little bit before he headed out for food. He smiled seeing Erwin had uploaded. He watched the video laughing at the blonde pulling a pout when he lost all the time. The way the video was edited made his reactions to losing even more laughable. He left a like before signing out and swapping to a different account called "ChokeMeErwin". The comment he made was "you can race on my track anytime." Levi sat there thinking about how silly the comment was but sent it anyway.

He was now finished and ready to go out and about. He walked out of his hotel and made a right turn looking for some place he could stop at for some food what was reasonably priced. He failed to do some as it was all fancy looking and he couldn't speak a word of Italian at all. He did consider doing what Peter from Family guy done one in an episode but he knew that wouldn't end well and he would be kicked out for taking the piss.

He ended up in an Irish pub, the saviour for British people when on holiday. He sat at the bar and looked at the drink options. He ordered a non alcoholic fruit drink and looked around the place as he drank it. He nearly choked on his straw when he heard somewhat of a familiar voice talking on the phone. He slowly and slyly turned around to see who it was who was talking on the oposite side of the room.

"Mike all I'm saying is you could of made me look less like a sore lose that's all" Erwin added talking to Mike on the phone "OK I know I shouldn't of left you standing there with the dog and made you edit the video. I just got distracted.... OK yeah I know I need to stop watching him when I've got work to do-" Erwin stopped mid sentence as he turned his head to look at the bar and he locked eyes with Levi. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both quickly turned their heads.

"Hello Erwin? You in there?" Asked Mike over the phone.

"Mike" Erwin started quietly "you're not going to believe what happened. Levi is here. In this bar. We've just looked at each other. What the fuck do I do?!"

"You want to talk to him" Mike said "then get downing the confidence juice. Wish you luck." Mike hung up on him and he just stared at his phone before putting it down and ordering a shot of vodka.

Levi at the moment sat red faced at the bar just trying to think what to do. He was scared to talk to him. Someone coughed beside him and he turned to face him. It was a young man with brown hair and ocean like eyes. "So what was that about?" He questioned bluntly.

"Errr" Levi started "excuse me?"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Eren Yeager and my dad owns this bar. I'm visiting from America" he explains "you were staring at that guy, you know who he is?"

"Yeah do you?" Levi added

"Of course I do" he smiles as he walks behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka putting it down in front of Levi "pour some if this into your drink and it'll be fine, on the house"

"I don't drink" Levi added "but thank you for the offer"

"Come on!" He added "do you want to talk to him or not?" Levi nodded and Eren poured a good amount into his glass. "Drink it all" Levi just sighed and done what Eren said. "Better?"

"Not really" he sighed "just give me one more"

"Fruity drink with vodka?" He smiled

"Fuck it" he sighed "just vodka, if I made a mess of myself it's not like who knows who I am"

"Ah great idea" he added sliding a shot down to him what Levi knocked back.

On the other hand Erwin wasn't ready to talk to him. "One more"

Still the same on the other side of the room. "One more Eren"

"I'll have another" Erwin muttered.

"Another" said Levi.

This happened until the both of them just sat there in silence. "You OK there?" Asked Eren.

"Too m.....many" he added "still hasn't worked."

"Oh jeez" added Eren "I'll sort something out and plus it's time for happy hour, here that means we drink and dance, just try not to fall over when I do it" Levi watched as Eren walked over to some ladies with aprons on who clearly worked there. He said something Levi didn't here and watched him point out himself and Erwin before nodding his head.

The next thing Levi knew Eren was on top the bar ringing a bell screaming "HAPPY HOUR!!!!!" Cheers erupted from the rest of the bar and loud music started to play. These 4 girls came out and pulled people to there feet including Levi himself. This girl was swinging Levi around before he was passed to random guy who passed him on immediately to a random girl then to one of the other members of staff. Though finally the both of them were forced onto each other and the increasing amount of people on the dance floor had them almost immediately pushed up against each other in a crowd of drunk people within a really hot space.

The air between them both was limited and damp. They got pushed closer and it didn't alter the dance as when the moment they got to each other they stood still. Within the hazy bar and sweat that surrounded them both, the Irish music became muffled to Levi and in those last few moments he remembered Erwin's face coming near him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long.

The morning rays of sunlight awoke Levi from his slumber. He opens his eyes and struggles to swallow as his mouth his dry. He thinks for a second why this could be trying to lick his lips. He turns to his right to grab the bottle of water he knows he left there before heading out last night. He frowns in confusion seeing it isn't there. "Eh? Wasn't it full?" He says out loud and starts to sit up whilst on his side. A hand immediately goes to his head as a painful twang strikes him. "Ahh dear" he adds scrunching his eyes before opening them again slowly. Levi then remembers he got drunk last night but couldn't remember why as he doesn't drink. He tries to decifer last night to the best of his abilities.

He looks down to see his chest exposed and sighs lifting up the covers to see himself fully naked knowing that he couldn't change in that position he got himself into last night with the drink. He feels a bit stupid he managed to get in this situation and thought about how stupid he must of looked in front of the entire of Italy "Oh god" He dragged.

He's about to attempt to make himself look sort of decent when he then feels something against his leg. He turns around to finally understand what happened last night as right beside him is a head of blonde hair belonging to non other than 'the' Erwin Smith. "Oh god!" He adds again but with more panic. Levi goes pale for a moment thinking about his next step but all he manages to do is solve a small question poking at his mind. He leans over and lifts the covers covering Erwin to see his naked backside. Levi goes red in the face putting two and two together until he realises what went down last night. They both got really drunk and slept together. "OH GOD!" He mouths in an internal screech and the fact they slept together comes to mind. He doesn't hurt anywhere, there isn't any blood on the sheets and the sheets themselves don't look like the both of them had drunk sex last night making Levi lose his virginity. He rushes out of the bed to open his suitcase to grab some underwear to see it isn't there. The hotel room is the same but isn't his. The small room service card on the dresser at the bottom of the bed says he's next door. 'Fucking typical...of course he's next door to me' he thinks and carries on with his original plan of escaping into the bathroom to check himself over.

He runs into the bathroom not thinking to lock the door and looks into the mirror. He looks like a mess: bags under his eyes which are red, dry lips and a god damn hickie just above his collar bone. "Damn bastard" he quietly mumbles looking closer at the mark in the mirror. Levi then thinks to himself about how exactly he's going to know if they've done it or not. Levi reluctantly slides a hand down towards the outside of his entrance and brings it back up to see if there is any dried blood or...something else that belongs to Erwin (that if Levi found he would definitely smack him over the head with the collection of pamphlets laying around the room.) Luckily there isn't anything and Levi sighs in relief before something in his mind reminds him of something, that not everyone bleeds after their first time.

Levi sighs and groans putting his foot on the counter trying to see if anything down their looks different and when that doesn't work the leg goes higher exposing himself more. Levi after a few minutes of hopping around the bathroom and nearly falling into the bath trying to see if the hymen in gone he comes to a realisation that he hasn't even seen his before and that he probably looks so stupid right now.

Putting his leg down he sighs heavily sitting himself down on the toilet. His head goes way back so he's looking up. Levi just sits there thinking about this and he feels saddened, real sad. Levi has known he's liked that guy in the other room for years now, years. He's watched him through his transition and helped him get through it doing those rough times with his god damn smile and everything about him. Though this might of been a hook up or not there was still a problem that faced Levi when it came down to this. Normally in these situations two people would wake to see each other make awkward small talk for the amount of time it takes one of them to quickly become dressed and get out. Levi guessed that's what would normally happen in a this situation but this case was different on so many levels as there was an outstanding power dynamic between them since Levi was his fan.

He felt not so equal to him and thought of himself as a convenient money making tool for Erwin, the next focus of his next video and nothing more since if he knows he's trans that'll be more clicks. The title "My awkward Italy experience" or "I SLEPT WITH A TRANS PERSON!?!?" Even "I was raped by a transgender..." came to mind.

Levi felt like shit and still didn't know if they slept together last night. He feels like he could cry his eyes out on this toilet. 'The number one person I looks up to in this world is just going to see this as he's just been taken advantage of or it'll be just a one night stand with a fan he'll pay me not to talk about ever.' Levi thinks not wanting to wake him in the other room. Levi stands up ready to run for his life and abandon whatever he has I'm Erwin's hotel room.

Opening the bathroom door he creeps out trying not to wake him and heads towards the door hastily. He plans on quickly rushing into his room but first  looks through the spy hole of the door to check if the exit is clear. It isn't and the people are walking around outside so unless he wants to flash himself to everyone in the hotel for 5 seconds as he runs next door and opens the hotel room he goes against it and tries to find his clothes quietly.

Levi searches the floor on his side of the bed and fails to find any there  only to see they are on Erwin's. Whilst internally cursing he creeps over and picks them up ever so carefully with his air trapped in his chest to not risk waking him. He has everything except for his top and binder. He is frantically looking for it when he just outwardly storms towards the door. "I would rather lose my binder than my dignity to him" he says out loud not too loud and goes to turn the knob to open the door when a voice comes out of nowhere.

"Your shirt is here" it says and Levi goes pale knowing it's Erwin. He turns a little to see they are staring at each other and Erwin holds both garments in one hand. Levi just stands there trying not to faint with nerves.

Levi swallow tightly crossing his arms over his chest so maybe he can't tell what's there and walks over to Erwin taking his stuff back with his hand trapped by his arms. "Thanks" Levi quietly adds and walks towards the door.

"Why are you leaving?" Erwin adds "and with your top off?"

"My room is next door" Levi explains "and plus I'm guessing you want me out Erwin"

"No, I don't" Erwin adds "and stop crossing your arms so hard, you're going to hurt your boobs" Levi makes a panicked little noise and reaches for the door. "Wait! Don't go! There's no need to be scared Levi"

Levi still not moving his arms turns to face him. "How do you know my name?" He asks "did it pop up on my phone or something? And don't call it that please....it's my chest"

"Sorry if what I called them made you uncomfortable" Erwin adds "I'll know for in the future"

Levi just remains looking at him still waiting for an answer that never came. The way he phrases that last part makes him a little uneasy. "F-future?" Levi asks before swallowing "just answer my question please Erwin, how do you know my name?"

"Well Levi you know my name and are acting like that so I'm going to guess you must know me from online, YouTube to be more clear" he adds and Levi still hasn't got his answer making him press his lips together in growing stress from this, the massive hangover doesn't help him stay calm "and to how I know you Levi, well just say we're both big fans of each other's videos."

Levi can see him smirk as he tries to progress what Erwin's just told him. Levi after a few seconds just looks at him with a face which shows him to be in utter happy disbelief. Levi's eyes brighten and an open mouth smile comes to him. "R-Really?" he asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi stands there a wide smile present on his face as he looks over at Erwin. He's nearly shaking by how overwhelmed he is as of now and Erwin notices the way he plays with his hands to keep him calm. "Y-your not lying are you?" Levi asks quietly hoping this isn't some joke or a prank video for this channel.

"No?" He adds "why would I be?" Erwin adds sitting up further and Levi happens to catch a glimpse of his firm torso and swallows a little. Erwin sees the slight movement and just smiles at him not wanting to bring much attention to it and scare him off.

"Oh so this isn't a prank video or anything? Is it?" Levi questions still keeping his arms in place across his chest. He feels as he needs to put his top on again. "Could you give me a moment Erwin? I need to put these back on"

"Oh sure" he adds placing the cover over his face "go on, you don't have to put that crazy looking sports bra on either if you're staying there for a while." Levi had forgot about him wanting to have him stay for a bit. He also didn't really know what to think about his idle covering his face right now.

"Alright just the top then and it's called a binder" he adds sighing. 'This is really fucking weird' Levi thinks putting the item of clothing on himself. Though he was right to feel this way, no doubt about it. His idle and biggest crush was right in front of him and was being nice to him. Levi finishes putting the top on clears his throat. "I'm done" Erwin pulls the cover back down and they are once again facing each other. Erwin pats the space beside him and Levi shyly obeys sitting beside him without saying a single word as he had no clue what he should say in this situation. Another thought comes to mind about why Erwin was acting like this for so he presses the issue. "You know if you're just doing this whole nice act so I don't tell people we've had a one night stand or something you don't have to worry, I'll actually leave if you want me to, I won't tell anyone I promise."

Within a moment Erwin looks at him saddened and Levi still doesn't know how to act. "Sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" He asks quietly and levi shakes his said.

"I'm just a bit nervous talking to you that's all?" Levi explains "I must be sounding so stupid right now?"

"No way! You don't at all" Erwin adds "now sit silly" just walks back over to the bed and sits beside him not sure what was going to happen.

"So what are we doing?" Levi questions tapping his hands on the bed and Erwin shrugs in response before Levi sorts one thing out for the blonde he probably hasn't realised yet "you can start by getting something on to cover between your legs Erwin." Erwin raises a confused brow at him before moving his hips a bit before widening his eyes and reaching over to the floor patting it to find his underwear. He picks them up and yanks them on from under the covers, he follows up with a nervous laugh at Levi.

"Haha....ah you didn't see it did you?" He asks and Levi shakes his head knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes right now.

"Just your arse" Levi adds flatly pulling the cover off him "at least put some jogger bottoms on or something."

"Arse? Jogger bottoms?" He asks and Levi realises these common English words mean nothing to his American backside.

"Ass. Slacks." Levi adds sighing aware he was in fact going to question what he said before.

"Ah alright" he smirks "it's true what they say about English people being a bit pervy."

"I'm not a pervert!" He adds "that's just a stereotype"

"I hear they can't hold their alcohol too" he smirks "last night proves that Levi"

"I've never drank before Erwin it's expected of me to be a mess" Levi adds "you got pissed too so don't sass me" Erwin looks at him a small bit confused after he said 'pissed' making Levi sigh a little again "drunk....pissed means drunk"

"Ahhh okie" he adds "you know if you just speak normally it would be easier"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levi questions "do you mean the slang of my language?" Erwin gives a single nod with a smirk and Levi frowns.

"Oh my god that's so rude!" Levi added standing up and walking towards the door "sorry but I'm not staying around to hear this from someone like you"

"Wait what?!" Erwin adds reaching an arm out "I'm being rude? What did I say!?"

"That I wasn't talking properly" Levi adds and when he turns around sees Erwin's clueless face. He then realise Erwin literally didn't have a clue that what he said was offensive "do you seriously not know how mean you just sounded Erwin?"

"I'm sorry" he adds "just don't leave. Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong, OK Levi?" Levi nods "please sit down again....." Levi is quiet still not moving and Erwin comes up with an idea seeing how upset he looks, he knows Levi seems to be constantly questioning something by the look on his face. 'He must be embarrassed about how we both woke up naked beside each other' he thinks to himself trying to figure out how to make him feel more comfortable. "Do you want some breakfast?" He suddenly smiles cheerfully taking Levi by surprise "I think they do good waffles"

"Aren't you not concerned about running into fans with me about?" Levi asks sitting down again making Erwin smile "won't it cause people to theorise or something like that?"

"I was talking about room service Levi but I'm not too bothered about the fans, if they understand that I'm busy with someone they'll hopefully get a photo and leave." Erwin explains picking up the room service pamphlet and Levi gives him a questionable look after what Erwin expected them to do "well if they don't leave us alone we'll go back to the room or I'll distract them while you escape"

"Ahhh being famous with a big online following sounds hard" Levi groans laying down "yeah I think we'll eat here Erwin."

"Great! Plus it will give us some time to talk and figure out what happened last night" Erwin smiles "and make our killer hangovers better"

"OK OK then you order whilst I go wash last night off my face and see that dignity I have left in myself" Levi adds standing up and heading back to the bathroom he had a slight breakdown in not even 20 minutes ago. "Order whatever"

"What drink do you want?" He calls as Levi enters the doorway, Levi turns around a tired gentle smile on his face.

"Some tea would be nice Erwin or some sort of juice" Levi adds.

"Got it" Erwin adds "some tea for sir Ackerman!~" he says in a stupid loud fake over dramatic English accent and has to push himself not to say an insult using words he didn't understand and would have to explain to him once it's said.

"We don't say 'sir' for higher class presented authority people, it's lord." Levi adds "and enjoy your coffee" Levi says in an American accent making Erwin burst out laughing. Levi shuts the door behind him a little harder than he wanted to which made Erwin laugh more. He looks over to the mirror and sighs to himself thinking about the situation he's got himself in.

'What the fuck have I got myself into!?' He thinks shaking his head.


End file.
